battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 15
These are the recommended characters of "The Four is Lava". They are seen when Dora and Saw are swimming, when Bleh was picked up by Four, when the lava was burying them, when Flower, Naily and Coiny were racing to Four, at the end credits and at the stinger where Clock was ranting about how his team forgot about him since his disappearance. Stuffed Firey.png|Stuffed Firey; SliderCentral 8C1C5FE0-C97B-437F-8367-8591F50A6649.jpeg|Barf Puddle E0732072-2367-42A4-801C-E067DC46A671.jpeg|VR Headset DAADB528-F33D-4CC0-98E9-2CBE78728E1E.jpeg|Lesbian Tree Virus In a Jar.png|Virus In a Jar C9340478-A317-4566-A440-4E1B800CBBDF.jpeg|Soccer Goal 09BE79E6-B3A5-4D23-9B87-AA785EA29119.jpeg|Pulsar 445DA1C7-3EE5-43B5-A626-D0AA2E8F001A.jpeg|GLOBY B040BA59-3117-4826-B6DE-7D1CE4BE67BF.jpeg|Function 5DE90692-40BC-49C2-AE6E-E477C9C59C14.jpeg|Scoreboard 0C889A50-6C02-4634-8718-97A7DE349C44.jpeg|Popsicle EC5B11DD-94F8-4F5D-8F51-AC36BA572E07.jpeg|Hot Cocoa 0783B0E2-0D06-4E0F-934E-9EF8BC714682.jpeg|Jack and Jellify 6D72C87D-1D4F-4067-8FBC-A1A8B828CF88.jpeg|Mardi Gras Bead F9BC0F79-2DFC-498F-8AAA-AD83DB6E08AC.jpeg|Diamond TV 542F001C-FF45-449B-A5A5-3A4290247D45.jpeg|Chicken Nugget 7F34C1F8-6598-4BD5-AF6C-49C7904AE99A.jpeg|skull BC0E4045-7DEC-4D58-BB90-2E87D8D4E5A3.jpeg|Specimum Sandwich ChristmasUnicornBFB15.png|Christmas Unicorn Five in BFB 15.png|Five K BFB 15.png|k _5847.png|Cat Snowball Baraban.png|PC Barabah.png|Rainbow Flag Braban.png|Walter C8FA9934-18CA-4258-BC4C-0874DF56D034.jpeg|D 4E8535EF-05E6-4DB0-91FB-F5D90D779F41.jpeg|Sickle 067CA8F3-ACAD-4C5E-B89E-05C9FA0EA7D3.jpeg|Irony E31FD43F-DC31-4657-8593-699694AD9EA6.jpeg|Jawbreaker B26F3A0D-A36A-41FE-93EC-CBEC686E5BF8.jpeg|Cali 69555CF1-978F-4E54-A103-DF67585DF279.png|Isabella F5CA9296-A45E-498F-929D-0440BC471E7C.png|Headphones A98E7233-C17D-4169-A26D-3B815743B055.jpeg|Crumbley Evil Football.jpeg|Evil Football 5BC010FE-B342-4B78-AAA6-C9A0EAF972C0.jpeg|Toothbrush AD043D94-5354-4A3A-A7B8-55AA771FFD7A.jpeg|Scissors B41582B7-8CE4-4566-878A-148727B44BD0.jpeg|Dime 2F9E55FD-B1EA-49BF-8576-7B1CD7E46419.jpeg|Orange Kitty C92A9244-2CEE-440E-93F2-3B5DDC549845.jpeg|OWOBall 88285CDC-FDFD-405D-8E95-D227A4806576.jpeg|Jawbreaker 246D0997-5B00-4403-A816-B414A2D1C263.jpeg|Chicken Nugget A16A3E82-56C9-4201-846E-A6E7880760B7.jpeg|Red Kitty Cube A4610F40-384A-46FD-8B19-FBDE1AB99743.jpeg|Chickenleg 49E9F5CB-8764-4052-A73D-1204FA85AA27.jpeg|Roboty-y DC294769-B6B6-46D7-A974-28789425FAA0.jpeg|Missing Yes A47AB074-8B4E-459A-AD92-4831B7D7660A.jpeg|Strawberry Cheesecake 2295CA83-731C-4341-87AF-08405A647DB3.jpeg|Yo-yo 77579335-505C-4EB0-A604-668283FC5E5A.jpeg|Spider Ball E10BEF9A-1ED7-4CBD-A858-D391136A4908.jpeg|Sock E5BBF685-1020-4F53-AFB3-6A69AFEFAF23.png|Popcorn FE27EBAE-8B08-49A4-A254-8D1B721D1C2D.jpeg|Marshmellow DDFD5404-C84D-49AF-97F7-54D4E358E157.jpeg|Sugar Cube 61614984-8F90-4CD7-B810-D0B9342C57DA.jpeg|Puzzley 0496F12C-69F1-42B4-A4C9-61FF1BA796D7.jpeg|FORTUNE COOKIE 758D05A4-BACB-4451-B48F-32CABFA1606D.jpeg|VR Headset B4C3FDD9-0833-4250-BB53-F780626100F6.jpeg|Princess Flower 43AD4027-AF08-414D-9F31-2082F3D1B16E.jpeg|Stringy 2A36C53B-E669-4F70-859D-A9842F30E1C8.jpeg|Spoony 05D7F707-B705-462F-AAF3-78604974141B.jpeg|Giant Bluish David E4E25825-E1DA-4FC6-B18C-F1FE614AB14F.jpeg|Palmy 5704B634-5948-457B-AB34-44FB8EE67C0B.jpeg|Swing Set C92B16F8-5E9A-4844-9547-B2C76B03050F.jpeg|Diskette 2ECFA677-EF9C-454C-8787-9E9A07401C1C.jpeg|Umbrella F16E0529-F9A5-4040-AEF2-B57F6B8B6C61.jpeg|Ethernest Splitter 8010649C-4C6B-4B40-85FA-2A2961EF7721.jpeg|Cherryade AFE58BDC-D752-41DC-BBE0-CC7F09EACA7B.jpeg|Mousepad 2CF3E3DE-00B8-477E-8015-8B09C1D0E517.jpeg|Gear 1234E50E-F630-4AB7-920E-014B6E43C128.jpeg|Latte 251D2EC9-2E09-472B-8664-DBB583935541.png|Cereal Box 3B6861B4-085D-4FB8-A983-171FDDCCF765.jpeg|Napkin D206C01F-3646-4696-99C9-71E4C30DAA4A.jpeg|Ribbon EFDB4127-3712-4E37-AC78-B424750FBFDD.jpeg|Lasagna 1667DC6B-B9CA-4F9B-93C2-A0FB05A692DF.jpeg|Rainbow Puppy CB4E15DE-2CEA-416B-837D-2A9A4205B43B.jpeg|Birthday Cake 6A077721-19F4-4B01-855C-CC8DC6BCCF5E.jpeg|Mardi Gras Bead 1F0AF53B-2594-418E-A377-ADF9CDFF7AE2.jpeg|Happy Birthday Card B44F369C-5610-467C-8553-1062FC85BB4F.jpeg|Safe B165B39C-E349-46A0-8F01-3E9EF2578AAA.jpeg|Glue Stick B9788B44-A5A0-404B-B0FB-EE3C9AC560EE.jpeg|MUGGY 4AC1A991-5607-48D8-99F6-39D54F567FD9.jpeg|Rosin 82E90C04-59F8-4F14-BAA4-025E6A2E88C5.jpeg|Yellow Pancake 7B579991-8483-49EB-88B0-BC5185C506C4.jpeg|Cake Pop A3777F04-C354-4D50-8C34-8E6F6585B23D.jpeg|Redcurrant 75A79389-4789-4146-AB88-AF1B49C88FC6.jpeg|GLOBY 6F2E9BC0-0A2C-4CE9-9AE0-88A0D4A352F6.jpeg|Glowstick E4ED14A8-A039-42AE-84B3-4F5DA8532507.jpeg|Poppy Seed Roll 724191F3-8CBC-45D0-8F77-690001502173.jpeg|Soccer Goal 9CFFD07A-0E73-4C3D-B8BF-96F1FD5080B0.jpeg|Piney 65C6500C-7DF3-4AF0-98BF-54BFDFF37CCC.jpeg|Watermelon Screenshot 2019-12-14 at 10.32.51 PM.png|Wallet 28CCD6A8-8C7A-4DFC-8983-8ECFC6373265.png|Four Statue BE0D16A0-9F22-42D6-850B-771332F53091.png|Magma Hand _5855.png|Cheese Orb EBCFA9E6-7F35-4A4A-9465-F41462D260D6.jpeg|Puddle 14995EF2-6F48-4DEA-BCA7-66699744035B.jpeg|Plant 8685485D-FA6A-480A-8FBB-679E47F8AACB.jpeg|Cobalty 92F35A60-587C-4AC1-90B0-C665A222E9C3.jpeg|Squishy Cherries AFE4AEA4-9505-4F28-8DE7-FA98D5BB3F56.jpeg|BBQ Chicken BB2A6980-9025-4FFB-9608-3CB578148CDC.jpeg|Mardl Gras Bead 06C9E65A-13A4-4390-B36C-2D15361D16BF.jpeg|Salt Lamp CF1F7BA5-8D05-4DC2-9EA6-E6ECAD88B0DE.jpeg|Flour 14F3FA36-C478-4A8A-AE50-954FBEC946EF.jpeg|Spruce Tree 633743FE-2ECA-452A-B216-437707C114F7.jpeg|this monstrosity 64806498-3C04-48F7-837D-E4FD25C98BE3.jpeg|Gear 5021856C-4508-4716-85B1-0A0C5CE24E05.jpeg|Cat 5CF9EFBE-6433-4E47-8939-DA13D20D3264.jpeg|Resol 9EC29DBC-85FE-489D-8186-7DB81D6D93EC.jpeg|Cursor F454B956-9BF3-44B9-B422-D690BC57CA84.jpeg|Yellow Pancake F3E7A53C-D9C7-4120-BB97-D8F5A35C1C58.jpeg|Fishy 1E82B1C8-5769-4489-826D-8FE32CA57BFB.jpeg|Rainbow Puppy whiffleball.png|Whiffle Ball blue puffball.png|Blue Puffball BFB15RE1.PNG|grape surgeon BFB15RE2.PNG|chocolate barrito BFB15RE4.PNG|Present BFB15RE5.PNG|Squishy Cherry BFB15RE7.PNG|Cake's mom BFB15RE8.PNG|VHS Tape BFB15RE9.PNG|Dog Collar BFB15RE10.PNG|Loralation BFB15RE11.PNG|Bean Can BFB15RE12.PNG|salmon fiveyears BFB15RE13.PNG|Piggy Bank BFB15RE14.PNG|Bear Cop BFB15RE15.PNG|oak tree BFB15RE16.PNG|Birch Tree BFB15RE17.PNG|Spruce Tree BFB15RE18.PNG|jungle tree BFB15RE19.PNG|Acacia Tree BFB15RE21.PNG|Dark Oak Tree BFB15RE23.PNG|Storyboardy BFB15RE22.PNG|deadfishhead BFB15RE24.PNG|you tried star BFB15RE25.PNG|Charcoal BFB15RE26.PNG|VHSy BFB15RE27.PNG|Marimo Ball BFB15RE29.PNG|Steel Drum BFB15RE30.PNG|quiver BFB15RE31.PNG|Sandcastle BFB15RE32.PNG|COFFINY BFB15RE33.PNG|Pentagon BFB15RE34.PNG|Titanium Knife BFB15RE35.PNG|WildyThomas BFB15RE36.PNG|Megaphone BFB15RE37.PNG|rainbow orb BFB15RE38.PNG|Garlic Bread BFB15RE39.PNG|dishwasher BFB15RE40.PNG|Rice BFB15RE41.PNG|Tombstone BFB15RE42.PNG|Rubber BFB15RE43.PNG|Spray Bottle BFB15RE44.PNG|Snare Drum BFB15RE45.PNG|lorentzel BFB15RE46.PNG|Billy BFB15RE47.PNG|corn husk BFB15RE48.PNG|shampoo BFB15RE49.PNG|BellTaco BFB15RE50.PNG|Sidewalk BFB15RE51.PNG|Pink Cary BFB15RE52.PNG|Pretzel BFB15RE53.PNG|GameGo BFB15RE54.PNG|Spumony BFB15RE55.PNG|air guitar BFB15RE58.PNG|Price Tag BFB15RE60.PNG|Jimmothy BFB15RE61.PNG|Harry BFB15RE62.PNG|Uncertainty BFB15RE63.PNG|stuck sharpener BFB15RE64.PNG|fries' fry BFB15RE65.PNG|Doggie Bone BFB15RE66.PNG|liar ball BFB15RE67.PNG|Rainbow Blocky BFB15RE68.PNG|Ultra-mobile PC BFB15RE69.PNG|love potion BFB15RE70.PNG|Carl BFB15RE71.PNG|Paper BFB15RE72.PNG|rat. BFB15RE73.PNG|battery BFB15RE74.PNG|Hail man BFB15RE75.PNG|flambé BFB15RE76.PNG|Comet BFB15RE77.PNG|flag BFB15RE78.PNG|crep pia BFB15RE79.PNG|Animated Map BFB15RE80.PNG|HUMAN COINY BFB15RE81.PNG|Mint Milkshake BFB15RE82.PNG|maroon ball BFB15RE83.PNG|Magnety BFB15RE84.PNG|Peach BFB15RE85.PNG|Bugspray BFB15RE86.PNG|Megan Popsicle BFB15RE87.PNG|appy BFB15RE88.PNG|Treasure Chest BFB15RE89.PNG|Marshmello BFB15RE90.PNG|block of glass BFB15RE91.PNG|Chocolate Fountain BFB15RE92.PNG|String On a Worm BFB15RE93.PNG|UFO BFB15RE94.PNG|Banana BFB15RE95.PNG|fried egg BFB15RE96.PNG|Potato BFB15RE97.PNG|cartridgey BFB15RE98.PNG|hay barrel BFB15RE99.PNG|DodgeBall BFB15RE100.PNG|Wallet BFB15RE103.PNG|Emerald BFB15RE104.PNG|tissue box BFB15RE104.5.PNG|sOs bowl BFB15RE105.PNG|Lemon ice cream BFB15RE106.PNG|Hooman BFB15RE107.PNG|glassy BFB15RE108.PNG|Punctuation Cube BFB15RE109.PNG|ball lightning BFB15RE110.PNG|Puka Shell BFB15RE111.PNG|Grarblicker BFB15RE112.PNG|Slow Loading Phone BFB15RE115.PNG|pykrete BFB15RE116.PNG|Hot Dog BFB15RE117.PNG|Pocket Mirror BFB15RE118.PNG|Small BFB15RE119.PNG|dryer sheet BFB15RE120.PNG|pesticide BFB15RE121.PNG|Mechanical Pencil BFB15RE121.5.PNG|Wind-up Key BFB15RE122.PNG|laundry basket BFB15RE123.PNG|Barf Molecule BFB15RE124.PNG|Carrot BFB15RE125.PNG|Humorous Hummus BFB15RE126.PNG|gardon box BFB15RE127.PNG|cherry tree BFB15RE127.5.PNG|Vr Headset BFB15RE128.PNG|Ring Lamp BFB15RE129.PNG|music box BFB15RE130.PNG|Pilon BFB15RE131.PNG|Sorting Algorithmy BFB15RE132.PNG|Resophonic Guitar BFB15RE134.PNG|Sun Spray BFB15RE135.PNG|exercise ball BFB15RE136.PNG|sour apple sauce BFB15RE137.PNG|Rainbow Doggie Bone BFB15RE137.5.PNG|Showerhead BFB15RE138.PNG|Pickaxe BFB15RE139.PNG|sam BFB15RE140.PNG|saw kissing BFB15RE141.PNG|beanbag BFB15RE142.PNG|Puppet BFB15RE143.PNG|Allball BFB15RE144.PNG|Barry BFB15RE145.PNG|Mop BFB15RE146.PNG|stylus BFB15RE147.PNG|Placeholdery BFB15RE148.PNG|Paper Bird BFB15RE149.PNG|Planter BFB15RE150.PNG|ruby kissing BFB15RE151.PNG|the slug BFB15RE152.PNG|Snickerdoodle BFB15RE153.PNG|book holder BFB15RE154.PNG|Planty BFB15RE155.PNG|lantern BFB15RE156.PNG|Chako BFB15RE157.PNG|Rubber Spatula BFB15RE158.PNG|Parchment BFB15RE159.PNG|Pokey's Cat BFB15RE160.PNG|mini uv light BFB15RE161.PNG|Metal Rainbow Glove BFB15RE162.PNG|two bills BFB15RE163.PNG|drop-down menu BFB15RE164.PNG|Clockwork Mouse BFB15RE165.PNG|candle BFB15RE166.PNG|extra nice woody BFB15RE167.PNG|Flag BFB15RE168.PNG|eck BFB15RE169.PNG|chicken nuggets BFB15RE170.PNG|Disgruntled Sun BFB15RE171.PNG|doesn't like tree BFB15RE172.PNG|dough BFB15RE173.PNG|Chanterelle BFB15RE174.PNG|MongKhonie BFB15RE175.PNG|Dicey BFB15RE176.PNG|Bath Bomb BFB15RE177.PNG|Mochi BFB15RE178.PNG|Loafy BFB15RE179.PNG|Laptoppy BFB15RE180.PNG|Tacky BFB15RE181.PNG|Foldy Dodecahedron Ball BFB15RE182.PNG|Friendship Bracelet BFB15RE183.PNG|Portia BFB15RE184.PNG|paperclip BFB15RE185.PNG|Can of Tacos BFB15RE186.PNG|anvil BFB15RE187.PNG|Leek BFB15RE188.PNG|recorder BFB15RE189.PNG|starry BFB15RE190.PNG|Lamp BFB15RE191.PNG|Gecko BFB15RE192.PNG|Evil puffball BFB15RE193.PNG|Butters BFB15RE194.PNG|Hamburger BFB15RE196.PNG|SquidPhone BFB15RE197.PNG|ID card BFB15RE198.PNG|Na BFB15RE199.PNG|cow BFB15RE200.PNG|alarmyyyyy BFB15RE201.PNG|Cup Stacky BFB15RE202.PNG|Radioactive TV BFB15RE203.PNG|Sushi BFB15RE204.PNG|clapboard BFB15RE205.PNG|Morganite BFB15RE206.PNG|BANJO BFB15RE207.PNG|Bow BFB15RE208.PNG|Burrito BFB15RE209.PNG|train light BFB15RE210.PNG|Cotton Candy BFB15RE212.PNG|Clothey BFB15RE213.PNG|Meatball BFB15RE214.PNG|UNbox BFB15RE215.PNG|White Chocolate Red Cream Soda In The Four Is Lava (BFB 15).jpeg|Red Cream Soda BFB15RE217.PNG|Camera BFB15RE218.PNG|Halation BFB15RE219.PNG|Mr. Feet BFB15RE220.PNG|Toxic Mushroom BFB15RE221.PNG|Mist BFB15RE222.PNG|S'mores Milkshake BFB15RE223.PNG|Diffuser BFB15RE224.PNG|Humanoid 977 BFB15RE225.PNG|dj BFB15RE226.PNG|Crystal BFB15RE227.PNG|Mous. V BFB15RE228.PNG|Ottoman BFB15RE229.PNG|Elbow BFB15RE230.PNG|Firework Rocket BFB15RE231.PNG|Lemonade BFB15RE232.PNG|Notepad BFB15RE233.PNG|Quarter BFB15RE236.PNG|exit sign BFB15RE237.PNG|Blue Ball BFB15RE238.PNG|RCTI Cast BFB15RE238.5.PNG|Nonexisty Family Tree BFB15RE239.PNG|Hamster Ball BFB15RE240.PNG|Alarmy BFB15RE241.PNG|average joe BFB15RE242.PNG|helmety BFB15RE242.5.PNG|FLYING BOXCAR BFB15RE244.PNG|Mewcake BFB15RE246.PNG|Disco Ball BFB15RE247.PNG|Pomegranatey BFB15RE248.PNG|fidget cube BFB15RE249.PNG|Boaty BFB15RE250.PNG|Cheese puff BFB15RE251.PNG|Nanoboty BFB15RE252.PNG|Cloudball BFB15RE253.PNG|music stand BFB15RE254.PNG|ramen BFB15RE255.PNG|Purple Girl BFB15RE256.PNG|Flower pot BFB15RE257.PNG|Cubey BFB15RE258.PNG|broccoli dog BFB15RE259.PNG|Barbell BFB15RE260.PNG|square root BFB15RE261.PNG|Blueberry BFB15RE262.PNG|Fairy Bread BFB15RE263.PNG|Cherry Snow Cone BFB1530.PNG|shatter sound MongKhonie.PNG|MongKhonie BFB1574.PNG|lava splash BFB Anchor.png|Anchor BFB Sink.png|Sink BFB 14.png|14 BFB Asterisk.png|Asterisk Puffball Four.png|Puffball Four Fourn.png|Fourn Meatloaf.png|Meatloaf BFB Crate.png|Crate Blocky But Blue.png|Blocky but Blue BFB Red Pencil.png|Red pencil Frog Pin.png|Frog Pin Sea Sponge.png|Sea Sponge Gummy Spongy.png|Gummy Spongy Tennis Hat.png|Hat Tennis Ball BFB 15 Sacky.png|Sacky Robot Liy.png|Robot Liy Robot Firey.png|Robot Firey Transparent CometBFB15RC.png|Comet 15d-recs_0088.png|Animated Map 15d-recs_0087.png|Zero Dollar Bill 15d-recs_0086.png|Jimmothy 15d-recs_0085.png|Liberty Bell 15d-recs_0084.png|Price Tag 15d-recs_0083.png|Safe 15d-recs_0082.png|Megaphone 15d-recs_0080.png|WildyThomas 15d-recs_0079.png|RTK 15d-recs_0078.png|flag 15d-recs_0077.png|Paper 15d-recs_0075.png|COFFINY 15d-recs_0074.png|flambe 15d-recs_0073.png|Carl 15d-recs_0072.png|Hail man 15d-recs_0071.png|Marimo Ball 15d-recs_0070.png|battery 15d-recs_0069.png|Birdie 15d-recs_0068.png|Charcoal 15d-recs_0067.png|Orange Kitty 15d-recs_0066.png|Specimum Sandwich 15d-recs_0063.png|Pretzel 15d-recs_0062.png|you tried star 15d-recs_0061.png|Isabella 15d-recs_0060.png|deadfishhead 15d-recs_0059.png|rat. 15d-recs_0058.png|Irony 15d-recs_0057.png|Scissors 15d-recs_0056.png|Roboty-y 15d-recs_0055.png|Chicken Nugget 15d-recs_0054.png|Chickenleg 15d-recs_0052.png|Dime 15d-recs_0051.png|Cali 15d-recs_0050.png|sickle 15d-recs_0049.png|love potion 15d-recs_0048.png|Diamond TV 15d-recs_0047.png|Birch Tree 15d-recs_0045.png|Stringy 15d-recs_0044.png|Sidewalk 15d-recs_0043.png|Bear Cop 15d-recs_0042.png|Marshmellow 15d-recs_0041.png|popcorn 15d-recs_0040.png|crep pia 15d-recs_0039.png|liar ball 15d-recs_0038.png|VR Headset 15d-recs_0036.png|fries' fry 15d-recs_0035.png|Spoony 15d-recs_0034.png|swing set 15d-recs_0033.png|Diskette 15d-recs_0031.png|Ultra-mobile PC 15d-recs_0030.png|Soccer Goal 15d-recs_0028.png|Bean Can 15d-recs_0027.png|GLOBY 15d-recs_0026.png|Glowstick 15d-recs_0025.png|Seven 15d-recs_0024.png|Doggie Bone 15d-recs_0023.png|Rainbow Blocky 15d-recs_0022.png|Watermelon 15d-recs_0021.png|Resol 15d-recs_0020.png|flour 15d-recs_0019.png|Salt Lamp 15d-recs_0018.png|Plant 15d-recs_0017.png|fishy 15d-recs_0016.png|Mardi Gras Bead 15d-recs_0015.png|Squishy Cherry 15d-recs_0014.png|stuck sharpener 15d-recs_0013.png|Rainbow Puppy 15d-recs_0012.png|BBQ Chicken 15d-recs_0011.png|Gear 15d-recs_0009.png|Cat 15d-recs_0008.png|Cobalty 15d-recs_0007.png|Yellow Pancake 15d-recs_0006.png|cursor 15d-recs_0004.png|this monstrosity 15d-recs_0003.png|Spruce Tree Category:Recommended Characters